


Amnesia

by Shelbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, They are partly in highschool and college but it's doesn't really matter, just know they are younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbs/pseuds/Shelbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sat in the park by his house. The chilly December air rushing over him. He stared down at the almost empty bottle in his hand. A smile crept on his face as he remember the first time Gavin and Geoff dragged him to this park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a song fic based off of Amnesia by 5sos. I want to kinda do more song fics so tell me if you guys want that!! I'd love to do more!

I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted

 

Michael sat in the park by his house. The chilly December air rushing over him. He stared down at the almost empty bottle in his hand. A smile crept on his face as he remember the first time Gavin and Geoff dragged him to this park. 

-  
“Dude I scored a case” Geoff said happily into the phone. Michael could practically hear his smile. “We’ll be there in like 10 meet us in the park you fuck” Geoff said ending the call before Michael could even get a word in. 

He walked the short walk to the park that seemed to be abandoned by people for years. It was rundown and mostly hidden away. 

Gavin and Geoff had already broke open the beer and started drinking.

“Michael” Gavin practically screamed. 

“Hey guys” Michael said hugging a over excited Gavin 

The night went perfectly. They got stupid drunk and danced to horrible pop music in the light of the moon. 

Michael had no idea how hard he’d fall. He had no clue how much he would end up loving Gavin. 

Collapsed on the grass at 3 am in the middle of a field with Geoff taking a piss less than 20 feet away was the first time Michael felt something. Gavins lips were soft and kind. They touched his with so much love behind the motion Michael felt dizzy. 

 

-

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made

The walk back to his house was longer than normal. His body moving slow and sluggish. 

Whether it was because the beer or because the memories he wasn’t sure.

His bedroom was cold and dark. Not bothering to turn on the light or even change before he fell onto the bed. 

-  
“Michael. I’m.. I’m sorry. I just can’t do it.” Gavins words were filled with sadness.  
“We can make it work Gavin. You can’t just throw it all away.” Michael said with tears in his eyes.  
“Michael. I..I have too. I don’t know if i’ll even come bac..”  
“So you are just going to leave? Never come back? What about our plans? Our dreams? We were going to go to college and fall even more in love. We were gonna make something out of the shitty lives we've been given. Don’t you remember that Gavin? How can you walk away from this?” Michael cut him off practically screaming.  
“I’m sorry Michael” Gavin said wiping his tears away and walking out the house. 

-

It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on  
It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long

Michael woke up to his phone going off. “What the fuck do you want?” He said into the phone. 

“I’m here to pick you’re stupid ass up. If you miss one more day they are going to drop you from the class. So if you don’t come outside in 5 minutes I’m coming in and dragging you out.” Geoff shouted. 

Michael grumbled a response and dragged himself out of bed.

He got a look from a very angry Geoff. 

Neither of them said anything. Michael could tell Geoff wanted to give him an earful. Geoffs knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel. 

“Two weeks.” Geoff said anger now fuming. 

Michael looked at the tired 20 year old. 

“Two fucking weeks Michael” Geoff furiously “Two fucking weeks of you not answering my calls or text. I had to call your fucking mother to ask if you were ok.” Geoff yelled almost hitting the steering wheel. 

“I’m an adult I can handle myself Geoff. I didn’t ask you to look after me” Michael said fuming 

Geoff slammed on the breaks. The early morning of the back roads leaving them to be the only ones on it. 

“You know what?” Geoff yelled turning to face Michael “I didn’t fucking want him to leave either. I miss him every fucking day Michael! I know it fucking sucks and I know you loved him, But goddammit drinking yourself to death is not going to make him come back.” Geoff screamed. 

“And I know you didn’t ask for it, but i care about you Michael and if that’s a problem for you” Geoff took in a breath trying to calm his now shaky voice. “Then get the fuck out of my car. I can’t force you to live your life with me in it.” Geoffs body almost recoiled at his own harsh words. 

Michael stared at Geoff for a moment. He felt like his body could burst into flame. Michael in the most calm way opened the door of Geoffs truck and got out. 

He walked in the opposite direction of the school. Not looking back. He didn’t hear the loud engine of Geoff truck starting back up. 

He almost turned to see if Geoff was still there. 

Almost. 

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all  
No, I'm really not fine at all  
Tell me this is just a dream  
'Cause I'm really not fine at all

 

Michael got home and threw himself on the bed. He looked at the picture he kept of him and Gavin. 

He cried remember the first time they kissed in that park on that field. 

And the first time they had sex in the back of his dads car under the stars. 

and the first time Gavin muttered the words I love you. 

-

“Promise me you’ll be okay Michael.” Gavin whispered  
“I will Gavin. I love you. I’ll miss you” Michael said into the kiss.  
“I love you” Gavin spoke sadly before pulling away and turning around. 

Gavin didn't look back. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and walked a little faster. 

-

Michael fell asleep to the sound of his phone vibrating. He’d make up with Geoff tomorrow. 

And one day.  
one day Michael would be okay.


End file.
